The Nature Of A Moon
by Dave's Friend Bill
Summary: What if Gajeel was trained by a lunar dragon instead of an iron dragon? What if he turned out a bit different?
1. A Deal Is Made

**The Nature Of The Moon**

**Chapter One: A Deal Is Made**

I was wheeled into the white room on a weird dolly-thing. My arms were firmly wrapped around myself with the help of a straitjacket, leg restraints holding my lower body in place, steel bars on the dolly attaching me to it, and to top it all off, a muzzle. It was embarrassing, but at the same time empowering as they thought I needed all these components to be fully restrained. The guard in his fancy uniform with his bright badge and large gun, held me up. I looked at the man sitting down at the table in front of me, he was a short man with a weird hat and a large bushy mustache. He was old too, very old.

He looked me right in my red eyes and I glared right back. He had interrupted my brainstorming for my latest plan to get out of here and I was not too thrilled about that. We stared at each other for a long while before the guard took my muzzle off, giving me a look that meant 'don't do anything stupid'. I didn't care too much, what were they going to do? Hop me up on more medication, like that'll make a difference?

"Gajeel."

The old man speaks first, initiating the conversation that was inevitable. My head jerks up at my name, but I give him a sarcastic smile.

"Who's Gajeel? My name's Prisoner #769436"

The old man's gaze hardens before he goes on.

"I understand that you're execution date is next Tuesday"

My stomach drops while my eyes widen, they're planning to kill me off? He's got me now and he knows it.

"But, I can perhaps delay it with a program I have designed for you"

I nod for him to go on.

"If you choose to accept, you will be accepted into my guild, Fairy Tail. You will stay there meet the other wizards, you may not harm them or you're going right back here to wait for your execution. If you prove to be a good boy, meaning you don't hurt anyone at my guild for the six months you will be staying there, you will be a free man"

I nod vigorously, a little peeved with the 'good boy' part, but overall I'm happy. I have a chance to escape here and maybe be free!

"So do we have a deal, Gajeel?"

"Yes, I believe we do"


	2. A Meeting With The Moon

The Nature Of A Moon

Chapter Two: A Meeting With The Moon

They took me back to my cell after the deal was finalized. I yelped as the guard threw me inside with my straitjacket still on, but, thankfully, muzzle gone. That was until I heard footsteps behind me, I couldn't see them because I was laying face down on the concrete floor of my personal cell, probably receiving a couple bruises around the face and eye area. I allow the guard to roughly pick me up and proceed to put the muzzle on my face, tightening it to a very painful degree. I look up at him, he gives a cruel smile before tightening it more causing me more pain than necessary. And he doesn't just leave it there, no, he gets up and goes to leave, but not before kicking me straight in the face.

I scream in pain as i'm launched into the air, the scream is muffled from the muzzle, but still audible. The pain increases tenfold as I hit the metal wall and slide down to the ground. Tears start pooling in the corner of eyes, but I force them down. I slowly get up onto my knees, looking around, he's gone, for now. This deal is probably one the best ones I've ever made. I crawl to the very uncomfortable 'materess' and lay on it, staring at the ceiling. I imagine what my new life will be, I imagine a wonderful place where I become friends with everyone.

"Oh Gajeel, you know that what happen"

My eyes widen at the voice, I sit straight up, and my head jerks to the direction from which the voice was coming from. I stare stupidly at the figure in front of me, he's a tall man with broad shoulders, stormy gray eyes, and white-blonde hair he's wearing a white suit with a crescent moon tattoo on his forehead. I gulp, as he leans down at ruffles my white-blonde hair that now has streaks of black in it. I flinch, but he doesn't seem to notice.

"Look at your hair, it's starting to turn back to it's old, ugly black"

"They don't have hair dye here" I mumble, looking away.

I hiss in pain as he grabs a fistful of my hair and yanks it up, forcing me to look him in the eye. He has a spark of anger in his eyes and that sparks fear in me.

"And who's fault was it that you got stuck here?"

"Mine"

"Yes, it was because you slipped up, ate too much and stayed too long with the body"

I lower my eyes in shame, that was how I got caught in here. I messed up, stayed too long, got caught, and was thrown in here. He crouches down and gets really close to my ear.

"Now, when you go to this new Fairy Tail place, we can resume our former 'activities', okay?"

"But, but...I can't because they'll take me back here"

"You just have to do everything right this time, you don't get caught, you're all good"

He gets back up and grins as I nod. I blink and he's gone, probably going off somewhere and getting dinner or something. That was Luna, he was and still is my mentor for Lunar dragon slayer magic. He raised me from when I was very little, he's helped me with everything. But sometimes, I wish he would just go away, but I could never say that to him, he saves and protects me from everything, I could never tell him what to do. He was in his human form then, he couldn't fit in the cell in he was in his true form.

I sigh before realizing I had the muzzle on the entire time we were talking, how did he hear me? I shake my head, it's best not to question him. I go back to imagining my new life at the guild. I'm jerked out of my thoughts when I hear the door open and I see the guard standing there.

"It's time to go"


End file.
